


Winter Mornings

by FlorentineQuill



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Gen, asexual couple, minor worldbuilding and politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorentineQuill/pseuds/FlorentineQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval and Maleficent curl close together in her nest during a cold winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mornings

On days like today, Maleficent was content to remain in her nest. It had snowed in the night, and while she kept her aerie tolerably warm, it was still cold in contrast to the warm blankets— and the more welcome warmth of Diaval, home for once, and tucked up against her chest. He was awake, but he hadn’t done more than turn to face her, and curl a little closer, making sure that they were well-covered with blankets. One of her wings was curled over their heads, and Diaval was absently running his hand over her side. It was a soothing, repetitive motion, and she wanted to purr in contentment. “I don’t think anyone will be doing much of anything today,” she murmured, and his hand paused.

“I imagine not,” he replied, just as quiet. “Too cold. Too much effort.” He slid his fingers over her ribs more slowly, and she shivered. “You’re losing weight.”

“It always happens,” she said. “There’s never quite enough food in winter. Why do you think I wear such thick furs?”

He not-quite stirred at that, raising his head. “I have caches, do you need me to fetch anything—” He made as if to get up. The blankets shifted in a way that threatened to uncover them, and she wrapped an arm around him. He settled back down, grumbling to himself as she smoothed the blankets back into place with a wisp of magic.

“I have caches of my own, vain bird,” she reassured him. “Even if I did run out of food, the Moors would provide.”

“That will change, with the treaty,” he mused. “We’ll be able to trade for more food from Aurora’s people. We won’t have to depend quite so much on the Moors to sustain everyone till spring.”

She nudged his shoulder with her chin. “I thought we agreed, no politicking in the nest.”

Diaval hummed. “I’ve spent too much time at Aurora’s council table if I’ve forgotten that. We're so close to finalizing the treaty, it's hard to pull away,” he said, and resumed his petting as a silent apology. There was nothing sensual about the gesture, just the drag of skin over muscle and bone. Over her ribs, following the dip of her waist, tracing the arch of her hip before moving back to her ribs. How many years had she spent, running her fingers over his back, in raven form? She curled a foot around one of his calves, and shifted closer to him. The rest of the world could wait for once, she thought drowsily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff after the angst of Bad Days! This is set between 3 and 5 years after the film.
> 
> Minor worldbuilding: The fae of the Moors never have quite enough food to make it through the winter. They survive because they can draw on the magic of the Moors to survive, but they don't thrive on magic alone.
> 
> I have two headcanons for Maleficent and Diaval's sexuality as a couple, one where they're asexual, and one where they (eventually) have sex. This little scene fits into my asexual couple headcanon :)


End file.
